Triple X (xXx)
xXx, pronounced "Triple X", is a 2002 American action film directed by Rob Cohen and starring Vin Diesel as Xander Cage, a thrill seeking extreme sports enthusiast, stuntman and rebellious extreme sport athlete-turned-reluctant spy for the National Security Agency who is sent on a dangerous mission to infiltrate a group of potential Russian terrorists in Central Europe. xXx also stars Asia Argento, Samuel L. Jackson, and Marton Csokas. RiffTrax released their riff in September 2006. Synopsis and Preview ' Begin' At an underground Rammstein concert, an NSA operative is uploading information on the activity of Anarchy 99, a group of former Russian soldiers. Before the upload is completed, he is shot dead. At an NSA facility in Virginia, Agent Augustus Gibbons is briefed on the content that was uploaded at the concert. He shares his belief that the information indicates Anarchy 99 is in possession of a biochemical weapon called "Silent Night", the formula for which has been missing since the fall of the Soviet Union. Gibbons also recommends that a different type of operative be assigned to the mission, as Anarchy 99's military experience enables them to detect any type of government presence within their territory. In Sacramento, extreme athlete Xander Cage steals the car of California Senator Dick Hotchkiss and drives it off a bridge, in protest of the Senator's campaign to ban all controversial music and video games. Later that night, the FBI raids a party at X's hideout, and he is tranquilized. X wakes up in a diner, disoriented, and immediately notices something is off. He is not surprised at all by a robbery attempt and calmly disarms and beats the would be assailants. Gibbons, who is at the "diner", applauds X's actions and reveals that the "robbery" was just a test, and that X has passed with flying colors. Gibbons recommends taking X to the next level. X protests to no avail, and is tranquilized again. This time, he awakens in a military aircraft with two others who also passed the diner test. The trio are dropped into a coca plantation in Colombia, and offer little resistance when captured by FARC soldiers. The three are taken before the cartel leader, El Jefe, and, believing the situation to be another "test", mock him. As El Jefe prepares to torture them, they realize that this time it is for real. The three free themselves just as the Colombian Army attacks the plantation with a helicopter gunship. X eludes the gunship and escapes the plantation, only to be captured by ghillie suited snipers. The following morning, Gibbons arrives on site and commends X for his bravery and heroism of the previous night. In an ultimatum, Gibbons offers X a mission where which, if successful, his criminal record will be expunged. X reluctantly agrees. X travels to Prague, Czech Republic, and is escorted to a meeting with ill-tempered Czech agent Milan Sova, who is immediately put off by X's behavior. That evening, at a party, Sova points out their target, Yorgi, the leader of Anarchy 99. X deliberately blows Sova's cover in order to gain access to the group, and succeeds. X later obtains the military history of the group members from Yorgi's intoxicated younger brother Kolya, an extreme sports fanatic and a huge fan of X's. Gibbons, surprised by X's success, orders him to delve deeper into the group. X obtains gadgets from NSA tech wiz, Toby Lee Shavers, in order to closely surveil the group. At the drop site for car buy between X and the group, Sova accidentally alerts the group to his presence, ensuing in a Mexican stand off between X and the group. X and Yorgi chase after Sova, and X shoots him in the back with a blood splatter dart, which convinces the group that he killed him. Impressed, Yorgi invites X to join Anarchy 99. Later, at a rave, X enquires about Anarchy 99. Yorgi tells him the group is named in honor of their fallen comrades, who died in the Second Chechen War for what Yorgi believes was just politics. Yorgi leaves X in the company of his apparent lover Yelena, whom X is attracted to. X French kisses her, but she is put off by the action. X is invited to stay at the group's base, a castle outside the city. The next morning, he catches Yelena breaking into Yorgi's safe, but insists that he is a friend. While at restaurant, X tells her that Sova is not dead and that he himself is actually an American agent. Yelena breaks into hysterics, but is quieted when Kirill, the group's expert sniper, calls and tells her that X is indeed an agent. Kirill himself is across the street with a sniper rifle, and tells Yelena to send X out. X and Yelena work together, and X manages to escape the area alive, but he is kidnapped and taken to Gibbons, who reveals that his cover is blown. X, wanting to save Yelena, explodes when Gibbons tells him a strike team is standing by to eliminate the group. That night, X scales the cliffside up to the castle, and enters the castle's off limits downstairs area. Yelena, who, at X's behest, convinced Yorgi to let her into the area for the first time, is shown a waterborne drone nicknamed Ahab, which acts as a weapons delivery system. Yorgi then reveals that Ahab will deploy "Silent Night" across cities all over the world, which will bring about the chaotic end of organized government. In order to assess "Silent Night's" potency, Yorgi gasses to death all the scientists who had just re-engineered it for him, effectively tying up loose ends. X, who witnessed the entire event using Shavers' special binoculars, hastily flees the castle, with the group members in hot pursuit. Kolya chases after X, but X kills him with an explosive charge that he attached to the bike Kolya was on. X returns to the safe house, where he is confronted by Sova, who reveals it was he who blew X's cover. Before Sova can kill him, Yelena fires through the door, killing Sova. Yelena reveal that she is an FSB agent who has been undercover with the group for nearly 2 years. 6 months into the operation, she was abandoned by her superiors. The two passionately kiss before embarking on their mission to stop Yorgi. To do so, X parachutes onto the mountain behind the castle and snowboards down it using grenades to start an avalanche, which will disable the communications station and allow Czech security forces to storm the castle by surprise. The avalanche kills all the group members at the station, including Viktor. X survives the avalanche, but is captured and taken to Yorgi. As he is prepared for execution, Yorgi reveals that he has known of Yelena's true identity the entire time, and he intends to kill her as well. At the last moment, Czech security forces attack the castle with full force, allowing X and Yelena to escape. The Czechs kill most of the Anarchy 99 members, but Yorgi and Kirill escape and head downstairs to activate Ahab. As X, Yelena, and the Czechs close in on Yorgi, Kirill pins them down with sniper fire. X kills Kirill with a heat seeking missile, due to Kirill's love of smoking. The agents catch up with Yorgi, but not before he activates Ahab. Yorgi attempts to escape, but X wounds him, causing him to drive his boat into a mountain, where it explodes, killing him. X and Yelena shadow Ahab in their vintage Pontiac GTO, which is loaded with weapons thanks to Shavers. While they are in pursuit, Gibbons alerts the Czech military to the threat, and has them dispatch jets to the scene in order to blow Ahab out of the water and contain the crisis. Already in the city, X uses a harpoon to attach to Ahab. He lands on the hull, and disables it just before it can deliver its payload, sending Ahab deep down into the river, where Silent Night breaks down harmlessly. Gibbons promises Yelena that she will receive US citizenship for her efforts, just as they both realize X is alive. The scene cuts to Bora Bora, where X and Yelena are enjoying a vacation. Gibbons contacts X and notifies him he must return immediately, as something else has come up. X ignores him and he and Yelena go for a swim. End Cast and Crew *Vin Diesel as Xander Cage *Asia Argento as Yelena *Samuel L. Jackson as Agent Augustus Gibbons *Marton Csokas as Yorgi *Michael Roof as Toby Lee Shavers *Richy Müller as Milan Sova *Werner Daehn as Kirill *Petr Jákl as Kolya *Jan Pavel Filipensky as Viktor *Tom Everett as Senator Dick Hotchkiss *Danny Trejo as El Jefe *Thomas Ian Griffith as Agent Jim McGrath *Eve as J.J. *Leila Arcieri as Jordan King *William Hope as Agent Roger Donnan Quotes Notes See Also *Road House *Crossroads *Over the Top External Links *xXx on RiffTrax *xXx on Amazon Category:Triple X (xXx) Category:Mike Nelson Category:Mike Solo Riffs Category:RiffTrax Category:Official RiffTrax Category:RiffTrax in 2006